1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixing and application system, method and material and more particularly pertains to applying a luminescent coating to a nylon webbing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mixing and application systems, methods and materials of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, mixing and application systems, methods and materials of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of mixing and applying luminous products through known designs and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,006 issued Jun. 13, 1995 to Murayama relates to a phosphorescent phosphor. U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,986 issued Jun. 20, 2000 to Hilston relates to a process for manufacturing tape products. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,855 issued Jul. 24, 2001 to Kitagawa relates to a process for preparing water resistant luminous pigments.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mixing and application system, method and material that allows applying a luminescent coating to a nylon webbing.
In this respect, the mixing and application system, method and material according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying a luminescent coating to a nylon webbing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved mixing and application system, method and material which can be used for applying a luminescent coating to a nylon webbing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.